For many surgical procedures, it is necessary to make a large opening in the human body to expose the area that requires surgical repair. There are instruments available that allow for viewing certain areas of the human body through, for example, a natural body opening or a small puncture wound, and thus avoid the need for making such large openings. These instruments, called endoscopes, can be used in conjunction with specialized surgical instruments to detect, diagnose, sample, and repair areas of the body that previously required open surgery to access.
Some surgical instruments used in endoscopic procedures are limited by the way they grasp tissue, cut tissue, apply a suture, or recapture the needle and suture. Furthermore, many surgical instruments are complicated and expensive to use due to the numerous parts and/or subassemblies required to make them function properly. Suturing, in particular, remains a delicate and time-consuming aspect of most surgeries, including those performed endoscopically.
In addition, many of the instruments used in endoscopic procedures are limited by the manner in which they access the areas of the human body in need of diagnosis, sampling, treatment, or repair. In particular, the instruments may not be able to access tissue or organs that are located deep within the body or that are in some way obstructed. The instruments used in endoscopic procedures typically have a rigid shaft, and do not allow the user to contour the shaft for a more efficient orientation to reach the location of diagnosis, sampling, treatment, or repair. Instruments with various shaft configurations have been introduced to accommodate specific applications. Thus, a user's inventory of instruments may include a number of rigid shaft instruments for various applications.